Love at Daybreak
by skywalkerlover
Summary: This fan fiction is between Edward D. and Medea T., a OC character. Medea has fallen for Edward, a scientist at Bromley Marks. Will their love bloom, or is it an unreachable farie tale? Full summary is in the first "chapter".
1. Chapter 00 General Info

**Chapter 00  
General Info**

**Daybreakers Movie Summery:** In the year 2019, a plague has transformed most every human into vampires. Faced with a dwindling blood supply, the fractured dominant race plots their survival; meanwhile, a researcher works with a covert band of vamps on a way to save humankind.

**Daybreakers Fan fiction Summery: **Medea Thorne, a military representative who hunts humans for a living, works for Charles Bromley and has taken an interest in Edward Dalton (one of the head scientist at Bromley Bank Corporation) work. Nobody except for Frankie, Edward's younger brother, knows the truth about Medea's sudden interest. Medea has a huge crush on Edward, and the problem is that it is noticeable when she is around him. On top of everything else Frankie has a slight crush on Medea and Charles thinks of Medea as a daughter he never had (considering his daughter refused to become a vampire), meaning Charles has high expectations for her and her human hunting job. Medea knows the obstacles she will have to face, and she knows it will either be between her job or her heart, between the humans and the vampires. Which side will she choose?

**(**The fan fiction is based in the movie Daybreakers, but won't exactly follow the same story line as the storyline in the movie.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Daybreakers, the characters Edward (Dalton), Frankie, Charles, or any other character from Daybreakers. The only thing I own is my OC character (Medea), any other made up characters (unless said otherwise) and the idea of creating this fan fiction from a role-play (Daybreakers Role-play) that I was doing with a friend.

**Rated: M** for some coarse language and some gore and violence (plus Daybreakers the movie was rated 18+, so I thought I would just rate the fan fiction the same.)

**Genre:** Horror/Romance

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fiction (ever to be put on the internet). I decided to give a little information about my story before I post the prologue. The Prologue will be posted in a few days (hopefully). Any comments, opinions, reviews, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you.

**General Note: **To find the picture I use to base Medea off of, follow these steps:

1. Go to google  
2. Type in the search bar: Victoria Frances  
3. Click on: Image results for victoria frances  
4. The picture I based Medea off of is the picture with a female, long brown hair, gray eyes (though you can't really see them), wiccan necklace (with the star [pentical]), necklace like beads on her forhead, black corset dress, long black floral gloves (though you only see the top of them), and beside/behind her are science things (like beakers and Erlinmyer (sp?) Flasks) and a book.

If you still can not find the picture, or your unsure wether the picture you found is the right one or not, then just pm me and I will send you the link to the picture (which this website [which won't let me type it out] did not allow me to post).

I do **not** own the picture. The picture is by Victoria Frances.

**One last note:** In this story Edward Dalton is 35 (like in the movie) and Medea is around the age of 17-19. If you do not like big age differences between "romantically involved" characters then you should NOT read this.


	2. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Chapter 0  
****Prologue**

It was night time, year 2019. The moon shined brightly against the pitch black sky while bats were flying in spiral formations around the city. It was quite dark out, though the streets were lit up with street lights, car light and lights from office buildings. People walked the streets at what seemed like a crazy hours of the night, but for us it was normal. This world, our world, was consumed by vampires. Children, adults, young and old…all vampires except for the few humans left who were running for their lives. To us they were pray. To them, we were the predators.

Our world was hitting it's desperate times. The human population was dwindling. Very few humans were left and there are too many vampires to feed. The vampires are starving, we are starving. Some vampires deprive themselves from blood that they turn into ugly bat-looking creatures, creatures that stoop down to uncivilized levels, live underneath the subways and feed off of vampires. These creatures can also be created by a vampire drinking their own blood, which will double the speed of the mutation. These creatures are dangerous to both the humans that remain and the vampires, so the government is taking action.

The government is sending in troops to guard and patrol the streets, guard the blood banks and even the subways, though these creature sighting numbers are becoming more frequent. Though the soldiers are capturing the creatures and putting them in an area where they can not harm the vampire population, their numbers are growing. The only way to rid the streets of these creatures is to feed the vampire population with more blood, the very blood they are running low on.

Scientists at Bromley Marks and other blood banks around the world are working hard on creating a blood substitute, though time is running out. Even China, a country that had dozens and dozens of humans and blood supply is stopping all blood exports to other countries. If a blood substitute isn't found soon then it could mean the extinction of the human race, the vampires only blood source.

In the streets of New York city, this is where story begins…

[**Authors Note**: Im sorry for the short Prologue...I thought it would be bigger then that, but rest assure that the first chapter will be bigger!]  
[**Question**: Does anyone know where exactly Daybreakers takes place, because I automatically assumed it was in New York. If you know where it takes place then please pm me.]


End file.
